Old Friends
by madkin
Summary: Insane friends visit, spells run amuck, and old lovers seem to never stay old. A/N: Hey, sorry i know it's been like 2 months but I'm writting again so hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Please R&R. Buffy S7 Angel late S5
1. Spells run amuck

Chapter 1

"I come with news on Angel." The female said in a nervous voice.

"I hope you brought something useful" the senior partners said in a stern but relaxed voice.

"I believe I have come with interesting news." She said again, showing no fear.

"You better not be wrong or we'll send you back to hell Ms. Morgan." They said more stern and growing impatience.

"It seems like his only weakness besides his family and friends we haven't tried is love..." She stopped at the yelling voice.

"WE TRIED ANGEL'S LOVE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE SWEET LITTLE DARLA DON'T YOU!" Losing their temper they waited for Lilah to respond.

Lilah waited before speaking again. "That was not his true love...I went through his Sunnydale file with the slayer. It's not the not the relationship we excepted." She let out a deep breath and then waited for a response before continuing with news.

"So what is the relationship between enemies if it isn't that..." They were almost intrigued to know they had a chance.

"They were lovers. That is why he left, she is who brought the great Angelus back with a simple moment of pure happiness. The slayer is his true love..."She felt tense, if this didn't work she would be gone for good and hell is where she would be for entirety.

"So what would this do for us. If they are no longer together than why is it important?"Continuing before Lilah could respond."What can she do for us?" They finished sounded baffled by such stupid information.

"Why would he have left her if he could have been able to stay by her side even as only friends? He couldn't be around her for too long without a slip up." Pausing for a moment she continued. "Why don't you make sure she is trapped in W&H, that way she can't leave. He will try to help her and put his guard down."

"Fine we cast a spell only we can break and you should hope this works...Or you'll go back to hell." They started chanting and then a moment later they said."It's been done make sure it follows through." Then Lilah was back at W&H. She sits down and pretends nothing has changed waiting for a change no one will now about.


	2. Insane Friends

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do it before so I'm doing it now.. Not mine i don't own any btvs or angel things except dvds, cds, comics, etc.

**Chapter 2**

****

Angel was in the lobby with Gunn and Wesley. A flash of light appeared and then Buffy was on the floor breathing heavily.

Angel ran to Buffy and she looked like had been about to die.He lifted her to her feet.

Gunn looked back and forth from the blonde and the vampire.

Wesley rushed to her side and they took her to a chair.

"Buffy... What happened? Are you ok?" Angel asked. He was face to face with her."Someone get medical supplies, NOW!!"

Everyone ran around the office and got what they were told. Gunn still not knowing who she is? why she's here? how do they know her?

"Angel, man who is this?" Gunn said. "She's the slayer, Buffy Summers..."

About 30 seconds later angel yelled. "Gunn get Fred see if she can figure out what happened... When Gunn didn't move Angel yelled. "NOW, I'll explain later." Angel said partially yelling.

"We should get her to a hospital not Fred..." Gunn not listening Angel told Wesley to do it. Wesley rushed to go get Fred.

"Angel she's going to die if you don't take her to a hospital...ohohhoh...This is The slayer as in Buffy, your ex."

Angel didn't respond and didn't move except to brush a piece of Buffy's hair behind her ear.

"Yes Gunn that is who she is and I think you should call her Buffy. Angel Fred's on her way."

"Hey Fred." Gunn said waiting for something to do.

"Hi. Angel what happened? I think we should get her to a hospital."Fred waited for Angel to pick Buffy up and follow her, but he didn't move near her. He just held Buffy's hand.

Finally Angel said "She hates hospitals and she heals fast she's the Slayer." He whispered and then he stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Angel what's up you won't tell us anything since she appeared?" Gunn sounding a little nervous about the questions.

"She is my ex. Her name is Buffy and I'm just making sure she's ok. I'm sorry I... umm..." Angel was interrupted by Buffy waking up. Angel rushed to her side.

"Angel?" Buffy said. "Yeah it's me Buffy. Are you feeling any better? Do you need anything?" Angel about to go into a ramble stopped himself.

"I'm fine and not in a hospital? I thought you would have taken me to one."

"No, your not I know that you hate them... are you sure you don't need anything? I mean it looks like your almost done healing except for that cut on your arm."

"(cough cough)"Gunn faked. "Oh um, Buffy this is Gunn, Fred, and you know Wesley." Angel feeling worried try to hide it but all his attention on Buffy wasn't hiding it.

As she stood up like nothing happened." Hi I'm Buffy and for anyone who is wondering yes, I'm the vampire slayer. My looks prove nothing, ask Angel." Then she turned her head to Angel and said "Thank you". He nodded his head. She refocused on the 3 faces staring at them.

"So this is the slayer that angel gave his heart to. Huh?" Gunn winked at her as he shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Fred. I've heard a lot about you, actually come to think about I've only heard how beautiful and nice you are and a bunch if other positive things." She gave a smile at Buffy and then to Angel.

"It's nice to see you again, Buffy." She nodded and he did the same back." You two Wesley."

Gunn immediately took Buffy and started asking her about being the slayer and stories of Angel. When Angel saw them he almost vamped out. But Wesley was trying to get his attention and he snapped out of it."Angel Fred, Gunn and I also would like to see you and Buffy spar after she's finished healing." Angel looked to Buffy asking Buffy what she thought silently.

"Sure I don't see why not besides it's been a while since I gave it my all without worrying about dying." she said

"Why not then, but you should call Giles or Willow or someone to tell them your all right and what you're doing because you looked like 2 more punches and you were going to be dead." He said gently.

"I was battling Dru she was in the mansion going through Angelus' stuff.


	3. Ignoring Wesley

**Chapter 3**

Wesley quickly responded."What do you mean? Angelus has been gone for some time now ."

Angel a moment after Wesley was done he asked."Why were you at the mansion? What was she looking for?" He tried to cover up his previous question.

"I was just patrolling and I heard someone in the mansion. Thats all, and I might go there every once in a while to...see if any new vamps moved in."

Gunn looked back and forth form the slayer and vampire ignoring Wesleys question.

Wesley rolled his eyes."Great just like when we first met." he sighed.

"Umm sorry to interrupt a reenactment of when Angel met Wesley. But don't we have to find why the slayers here and why Dru was looking through Angelus stuff." Gunn stated worried.

Buffy and Angel snapped out of it."Oh um right Gunn send a spy to Sunnydale see what's going on? Wesley take Buffy out to get her some new clothes well I call Giles and the others." Angel went to turn around when a hand touched his arm.

"Angel I think I should call the others. I don't think I'll need any clothes I should try to get out..."She was interrupted.

"Man, did you see that, He walk away at vampire speed and the tiny blond I mean Buffy caught up to him. How cool. Sorry." Gunn said seeing the faces he was getting.

Angel and Buffy looked back at each other."Buffy are you sure? I mean with Dru in Sunnydale." He asked turning completely around to face her."Yeah I'm sure I mean it's my job, right." She said with a sad note in her voice


	4. ReadySetSlay

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do it before so I'm doing it now.. Not mine i don't own any btvs or angel things except dvds, cds, comics, etc.

**Chapter 4**

Angel, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley were already in the training room when Buffy walked in. "Hey guys. Angel you ready, I mean we haven't fought for a while." Buffy said jokingly condescending.

"What about you. I've gotten stronger too you know." Angel responded deciding to play her verbal game.

Wes was intrigued to see a battle between the two. Even as Buffy's watcher he had never seen them spar. Fred was excited but nervous for Angel. Gunn wanted to see this. The slayer in action, it wasn't something you see everyday unless you were evil.

Buffy kicked her leg high but Angel blocked it. Angel went down to trip her, she jumped avoiding his leg and did a flip over him landing behind him. She kicked him down but he slide back before she even had a chance to (pretend to) stake him. They went on like this for an 1 hour or 2. Buffy won.

The other 3 in the room were fantasized. "Next you two teach a class and I'll be the first to join." Gunn said wishing he could do half the moves and last that long with a vamp.

"Wow. Buffy your amazing and either of you ever got a hit in. Like you knew the other persons next move. Wow." Fred knew Buffy would be good but she didn't now how much power she possessed.

"I'm impressed Buffy you've come a long way. Both of you. Especially you Buffy only having 1 hour to heal. "Wes was shocked at how well she was growing into her power.

"Fred we did know what the others next move was." Buffy said feeling confident.

"Wait how though?" Fred was intrigued she was full of questions. Maybe Buffy would stop by to answer a few before she left.

"We fought together for 3 years." Buffy said.

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with knowing the other's moves?" Fred replied confused by Buffy's vague answer.

"Well, you know when you are friends with someone long enough you know when they usually go to bed and wake up or you know there coffee order. It's the same thing. We've fought long enough that we know what kind of style, defenses, attacks, etc." Buffy said hoping she was explaining it right.

"I get it now. Um Buffy I know your busy and all but do you think maybe before you leave I could question you about being a slayer?" Fred was hoping Buffy wouldn't mind and say yes.

"I don't see why not." Buffy answered with a fake cheeriness in her voice, alerting Angel that something wasn't right, but he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Wow thank you so much." Fred was ecstatic.

"Anyone hungry?" Wesley asked realizing he had missed lunch with all the excitement. There was muffled yes' all around, as they left the training room.


	5. Who's The Blonde

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do it before so I'm doing it now.. Not mine i don't own any btvs or angel things except dvds, cds, comics, etc.

**Chapter 5**

****

A/N: Hey. I would like to say sorry about the late update. Also I just wanted to say that, ' ' that's going to have a character's thoughts inside them, the character the thoughts belong to will vary and I'll tell you who before each chapter. This chapter they belong to Buffy.

Everyone was sitting around the table and eating there subs except for of course Angel who had a mug in his hand, when the phone rang. Angel answered it and then said. "Buffy, it's Dawn." Buffy got up and took the phone from Angel. Angel stepped back and walked back over to the table.

"Hi...Dawnie...I'll make sure...Soon...Really?...Are you sure?...Ok...Bye love you too." Buffy hung up the phone and was relieved that no one seemed to be staring at her wondering what the call was about. Buffy let out a sigh oh relief when all the sudden Conner walked in.

"Who's the blonde?" Conner asked as if this was normal. Conner walked over to his father and mouthed HOT, that got him a glare from Angel. Conner backed off and walked back over to Buffy.

Conner now in front of her was about to introduce himself when his father interrupted. "Conner this is Buffy...my ex, Buffy this is Conner...my son." Angel receiving a deadly glare from Buffy telling him that he wasn't out of this mess.

"Hey" "Hi. I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer and don't prefer to be introduced as being Angel's ex." Conner figuring her last comment was aimed at his dad he just politely nodded. Buffy gave him a polite nod back before turning to Angel.

"I'm going to start heading back to Sunnydale, with Dru in town and everything. Bye everybody." With that she turned around to leave.

"Buffy."She turned around to face Angel. "Why don't you stay until sundown so I can drive you. Please." She sighed and Angel knew he won.

"Ok."

Buffy sat in Angel's office staring out the massive window waiting for the sun to disappear under the horizon. The minute the sun fell she was standing by the elevator door waiting for Angel to drive her to Sunnydale, but he didn't seem to be in the same rush as she was. After 20 minutes of waiting she was sitting next to the elevator. 'I mean come on how long does it take to talk to some client about them being a werewolf. Dumb blondes.' Just as she thought that Angel and a blonde walked out. They noticed her right away and Angel looked confused to why she was sitting by the elevator but happy to see she was still there, well the blonde looked jealous.

"Buffy this is Nina. Nina this is Buffy."

"Is she a monster to?" Nina asked as if it wasn't rude to the person she was talking about, but Buffy dismissed.

"No. She's The Vampire Slayer." Angel was shocked by her bluntness.

"Oh." Nina had no idea what that was and neither did she care.

"Angel I have to go so if you can't drive me I'll take the bus." Buffy was upset and homesick. 'Who knew you could miss a bunch of hormonal, nosey, scared, rebellious teens.'

"I can drive you but could you wait a little while longer or maybe go home tomorrow?" Angel wanted her to stay or at least drive her but he really had to finish this case.

"Angel if you can't drive me it's no big. I'll take the bus." Buffy wanted out and she wanted it now and to be perfectly honest she preferred the bus.

"Buffy..." Angel was cut off.

"Angel look I just found out about some pretty big stuff and I have to get home soon so if you could hurry..." Nina was cut off .

"Look I'm going home now. Angel either you drive me or I take the bus. I'm not waiting and that's probably a little selfish but that's what the options are and because I know you won't stop this case to drive me I'm taking the bus." Before he could respond she said. "Goodbye." With that she gave him a peck on the lips and walked out telling him to say sorry and goodbye to the others.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Nina asked hoping that Buffy wasn't because she liked Angel and was hoping got have a shot and if Buffy was his girlfriends then she could kiss that goodbye. Not to mention she made Nina antsy.

Angel just stared at Nina in surprise.

A/N: I know that Nina was kinda out of character so I apologize. I'd also like to say sorry every things in bold I'm having a slight problem with that. R&R


	6. Do me a favor

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do it before so I'm doing it now.. Not mine i don't own any btvs or angel things except dvds, cds, comics, etc.

****

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. I've been having a hard time writing this chapter even though I know what needs to happen, which is why it's short so sorry but I plan to have chapter 7 out in a few days to make up for it and it should be normal length. Another thing I wanted to say was if you have any idea that you would like to see happen in this story then let me now and I'll try to put them in. Thank you for R&R and hope you continue to.

Buffy walked out of Angel's office and stopped at Harmony's desk. "Hey Harmony."

"Hey Buffy. What is it?" Harmony was still scared of the slayer and was trying not to show it too much.

"Relax Harmony, I'm not going to stake you. I just want you to give my number to Wesley, Gunn, and Fred." Buffy knew Harmony was afraid of her which made her certain that the number would get to them.

"Oh ok." Harmony was confused to why Buffy was in such a rush she couldn't stop on her way out to give it to them.

Buffy started to walk away and then turned around."Oh Harmony," Harmony looked at her. "do me a favor and try not to mention it to Angel. It's not for him." Buffy started to turn around again when she heard Harmony's voice.

"I can't lie to him." Harmony knew she was most likely on rocky territory.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to not go out of you way to let him know, but by all means feel free to tell him if he asks if I left anything for anyone. It's not a secret. Goodbye Harmony." With that Buffy turned around and walked into the elevator.

After Harmony watched the blonde disappear behind the elevator doors she picked up the phone dialing Fred's number. "Hello. Fred? I need to talk to you, Wes, and Gunn alone, could you call them and meet me in the cafeteria. Thanks." Harmony grabbed the pieces of paper left by the slayer and headed off in the cafeterias direction.


	7. I'm ready

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do it before so I'm doing it now.. Not mine i don't own any btvs or angel things except dvds, cds, comics, etc.

****

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, I don't have much to say because it was only a few days ago that I write chapter 6. So thanks for R&R and hope you continue to. Fred's thoughts today.

"Harmony what's this about? And why isn't Angel here? And why are we meeting in the cafeteria?" Fred was way too busy to sit down and talk pleasantries.

"Yes, I agree with Fred what's so important that we have to do this now and not important enough to include Angel." Wesley felt a little guilty that they were doing this without him.

"Buffy."

"oh"

"She asked me to give you guys her number in case you guys need to call. It's her personal line I think. She asked me not to tell Angel so I'm guessing she doesn't want you guys to unless you have to or he asks." Harmony said handing out the pieces of paper to Gunn, Fred, and Wes.

"Thank you Harmony. Uh you can go now." Wesley didn't know what that meant.

"Uh yeah thanks Harmony." Fred said

Harmony left but the other 3 just kept sitting in silence until one of them spoke.

"Does this mean she left already? And if she did then does Angel know she left?" Fred couldn't help but be disappointed that she didn't get to ask Buffy a few questions before she left.

"I don't know." Gunn replied

"Well I assume she already left because other wise she would have given these to us herself and I would think that she was with Angel when she decided to leave." Wesley didn't know if any of that was true but it would be so much simpler if it was.

"I guess." Fred didn't sound so sure though. 'Since when are things that simple.'

"Maybe we should all go check in with Angel to check." Gunn suggested.

"Yes"

"Why not"

All three got up and went started towards Angels office. When they got there Harmony said he was with the werewolf. They walk in.

"Hey Angel. Can we help with anything?" That's not what Fred wanted to ask but it would do for now. 'He looks shocked.'

"Uh Hey Fred. Uh no we're fine in here. Have any of you seen Buffy?" Angel knew that hadn't but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"No. Why?" Fred answered a little to quickly but luckily Angel didn't seem to notice.

"Harmony said she left." Wesley said

"We thought maybe you knew why." Gunn said as if he was finishing the sentence Fred and Wes started.

"Um..." Angel was cut off be Nina again.

"She threw a fit because Angel wouldn't drive her now and then she stormed off." Nina didn't seem to notice that she was being rude and blunt but everyone else in the room did.

Out of nowhere Buffy popped into Angel's office by his open door. "Not again." Buffy sighed and turned around to find 5 people staring at her. "Bad day, bad day,

bad bad day." Buffy muttered while tip toeing out of Angel's office hoping they hadn't noticed her.

"Buffy wait." Angel said hoping she would listen.

No suck luck. Buffy stopped and walked in closing the door. "What?"

"Buffy what do you mean not again?" Fred asked recalling what she said when she first arrived.

"Oh it's nothing, I just keep popping somewhere in the building every time I try to leave the building. No big deal. Really just go about your business and I'll you know try again." Buffy said while trying to tip toe out of Angel's office.

"Buffy."

"Angel not now."

"Why not?" He was challenging her and everyone knew it.

"Because I have to get home to a bunch of potential slayers, my witch best friend who's afraid of using magic, Dawn, my job, oh yeah the first evil, and oh wait this just gets better, the insane child of yours waiting for me. While in the mean time she with my friends and family and they don't know she's there. That's why not Angel. I don't have time to do the Buffy and Angel show. Where you tell me you miss me and then we kiss and then we have the Buffy needs a normal life and Angels not good enough for Buffy." Buffy knew he planned it but she couldn't resist a challenge, slayer thing I guess.

"Well considering you can't leave the evil law firm I now run, it seems to me you have plenty of time for talking and catching up." Angel knew he wouldn't get the last word but he started it and he wasn't backing out.

Buffy walked over to him "You suck."

"I suck? Not your best, you've lost your touch." Angel had just crossed the line of a challenging her and fighting her.

"I've lost my touch? At least I still try to save people, all you do is it sit on your ass and sign papers all day."

"That's not true and you know it." Buffy knew she hit a nerve but she didn't care. It was his fault that she was stuck here.

"I don't know anything. You know what prove it." Buffy had a mysteries gleam in her eyes and that look alway meant trouble.

"Prove what?" But Angel fell for it anyway.

"Prove that you don't just sit on your ass all day." Buffy paused an stepped a little closer taunting him. "Prove that you still help the helpless."

"And if I don't?" You know when there's a bear cave and you know that it's a bear cave, and in the cave the bears sleeping and if you get to close you're going to wake it up. Well that's exactly what Angel was doing walking right into the bear cave.

"Nothing. Nothing happens. There's no catch. Just a chance your to prove that you can be trusted by non-evil things." She knew that something was p and this seemed like the only way to see what it was.

"No." Angel wasn't falling for it. He needed to be trusted by the black thorn and he wasn't going to throw that away to prove himself to the people around him that he could be trusted, when he was trying to do just the opposite. Plus there's always a catch.

"Fine. Don't, I don't care. Do what you want."

"You don''t trust me." Angel was making a statement not asking.

"Honestly, no. I don't trust you. Not with my life or others." Buffy wasn't lying she was having a hard time trusting him.

That pissed Angel off. "But that's not really your place now is it. Your a tool. You save people cause you were destined to. You have no real power."

"Your a monster. Meant to spend eternity suffering with a soul. Belonging to neither humans or vampires. Your nothing." Buffy knew she hit a nerve because Angel thought he was a monster, so to hear her say that really hurt because she'd alway seen him as a man.

Angel couldn't believe that she would go so low as to say that when she knew that it meant so much to him that she didn't see him as a monster.

"That was low Buffy, even for you. I've done some horrible things to you but that's harsh." Angel wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him with that statement.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm cold." Buffy waited for him to say something.

"What happened to the girl I fell in love with? Where did she go?" Angel knew her answer and had not only counted on it but was going to use it to his advantage.

"She grew up."

"Really your sure? Cause I'm thinking she stayed in the grave." Buffy couldn't believe how low he'd gone. She gone very low but he hit rock bottom.

Everyone but Buffy and Angel gasped.

"Bite me." Buffy said forgetting the whole vampire thing for a moment.

Angel grabbed her by the upper arms and leaned into her ear and whispered. "Again? Come on lover, you know that's not a safe thing to say to vampires."

As he was about to pull away she grabbed his leather jacket lapels and held him close and leaned into his ear. "I would know...Angelus." She let go and gave him a light push so he moved back a step not from force but because he didn't see it coming. She turned around and walked towards the door. She stopped when she was walking out and without turning around she said her final words. "I'm ready."

"For what?" Angel asked slightly confused by both statements.

"War." With that she walked out closing the door behind her.

"What war?" Fred whispered to Gunn in the background.

"I didn't even know we had a war." Gunn replied.


	8. We lost the mission

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do it before so I'm doing it now.. Not mine i don't own any btvs or angel things except dvds, cds, comics, etc.

****

Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, thanks for waiting so long for the last chapter. I'd like to say that Buffy's I'm ready line in the last chapter was used in the buffy season 3 episode graduation day part 2 and in no way mine. I decided that Angel is set when Angel is acting all Angelus like. Uh let's say Buffy had an off chapter talk with someone or saw Angel being all power obsessed and figured it out. OK next, um after I posted the last chapter I decided to change things so I'd go back and read it becuz a lot changed. Oh yeah I have some sad news for the people who wait a very long time for new chapters (which by the way I hope are worth it) because the chapters will be longer apart because school is starting and I'm going to be busy and won't have as much free time but I promise I won't stop writing. Sorry for going on and on which is what I'm doing now so I'm gonna shut up now. Oh yeah um Angel's thoughts.

Angel sat at his desk going over what Buffy had said. 'There's no way she knew his plan and was planning on helping. Was there? No she would never have found out not to mention help. Right?... Right no way. But then why would she have said Angelus. That means she'd have to know he was planning something huge. Maybe she found out. It's not like I hadn't been hinting at it to others and her since she got here. She was after all the perfect chance to show the black throne that even his true love wouldn't ruin his chance to be a part of their "club". But would she ruin his chance? He'd given into a stupid pointless banter and went as low as to say that she left a part of her in her grave. The part of her that gave her that spark, the one that made her want to save an innocent no matter what the cost or the bigger picture looked like as long as they didn't die by the hand of vampire or demon. Then it was worth it. It was that part that made her a true hero, one who couldn't kill a human to save the world. The worst part was that he hadn't been lying when he'd said that a part of him did believe she'd left her spark in her grave, but he'd never wanted to admit it. Now not only had he faced the fact but he'd used it against her.'

The door opened and Wesley walked in with Gunn and Fred, who closed the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" Wes asked.

He knew they were just trying to help, after all he'd nearly came to blows with Buffy but it was his fault and after all that she still basically said she'd help him with his war.

"I'm fine." He lied and he knew that they knew that. He just hoped they wouldn't call him on it.

Wes didn't know why he felt the need to defend Buffy but he did and that's just what he was going to do. "Really. Your fine after telling Buffy, who you claim to be the love of your life, that she died in her grave and she never came back. Your fine with that?"

Damn it Wes. What the hell did he care it's not like he liked Buffy very much. "Yes and it's the truth and you know it Wes." He couldn't believe he'd said it out loud again and this time he wasn't in a fit of blind rage.

Ignoring him Wesley continued. "Because I remember a time when you yelled at her and told her to go home and that she wasn't welcome in LA. It was your territory and that she wasn't going to walk in calling orders and passing judgement."

Angel visibly winced at the memory. It could still make him brood for days.

"You were so caught up in the guilt Angel you couldn't focus on someone talking for more than a minute and you got yourself nearly killed 4 times by a newly risen vampire. Yet you were set against following her and apologizing. Yet your fine with a deeper blow then that. You aren't brooding because you hurt her? Excuse me for thinking you two shared an unbreakable bond. I guess a few years in LA and some cute girls makes you forget about perfect happiness, sharing dreams, and coming back from hell. I guess it wasn't your feelings just the Powers needing you to make it to LA somehow. My mistake." Wesley paused and looked at Angel seeing that Angel had put up a stone wall over his heart which protected his feelings for Buffy.

"Wesley." Fred hissed. How could he do that. Buffy was a line no one passed, on a normal day her name was unspeakable, like it would kill any one who said it.

"No Fred. Let Wes have at it. I'd like to know why we can't ask for back up when we need it the most or why he rushes off every time she's in trouble but we can't go too or why he broods so damn much after he sees her? What is it with her that makes her his world?"

"All valid questions. Don't you think Angel?" Wes wanted to know the answer too. He might have knew them when they were together but he didn't really ask question or understand them as a couple.

"Walk out now. We can pretend this never happened." 'They knew exactly how to upset him.'

"Maybe we don't want to." Surprising everyone Fred said the words and met Angel's challenging glare and she didn't back down.

"Fred." Angel protested it. She didn't know what she was challenging in him.

"No. All I ever do is stay quiet and do what you say. I'm not just some serve vent you can boss around. I'm my own person and I'm here by free will. I can walk out that door any time I want, but I don't because my family is here, in this evil law firm that is going to be our death. But if I'm wasting my time here and causing myself an unnecessary short life then tell me now before it's too late." Fred felt better about getting her feelings out and you know what it's time that someone put Angel in his place.

"I'm not you lackey either Angel. I joined Angel Investigations because I was helping more innocents and killing more demons then I ever did living on the streets. But know we don't help a damn innocent any more. We sit in this evil law firm fighting our own clients and employees. We don't save any one anymore. I don't know how we lost it, but we lost the mission a long time ago."

Everyone waited for Angel to do something but he didn't so they just stood there looking at each other.


	9. I'm a monster

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do it before so I'm doing it now.. Not mine i don't own any btvs or angel things except dvds, cds, comics, etc.

****

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey so so so sorry about abandoning the story for a couple months. I feel like lately all my author notes have been filled with sorry, but anyway I wanted to say that I know we haven't seen Spike yet and that I don't really to plan to make him a big character, so sorry to the Spike fans. He was just there to... well you'll see. Sorry short, too many stories not enough time. Anyway thanks for R&R. Hope you like it.

"Ok I'm back from..." Spike looks around the room holding an axe. "What? Is Angel evil? Cause you know I could chop his head off for you." Spike said watching every one stare at him.

"I'm not evil, Spike" Angel growled.

"Could've fooled me." Gunn muttered so no one heard.

"You sure?" Spike asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure." Angel said.

Everyone left Angel's office promising that they would finish the talk later.

"What? I didn't chop off his head." Spike yelled behind them.

"Oh well." Spike shrugged and put the axe dropping axe on Angel's desk just to annoy him.

Angel growled and picked up the axe from his desk and opened a draw to pull out and cloth to wipe the green slime off the ex. Then waked over to the wall with all his weapons on it and placed it tilted downward on a stand nailed to the wall. "What do you want Spike?" Angel said noticing that his childe had made himself comfy in the red chair across form his desk.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering why no one told me that the Slayer was around." Spike stated more than asked.

"Well it could have something to do with the fact that you were on a mission and that she doesn't concern you Spike." Angel replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh, do I smell jealousy?" Spike asked almost mockingly.

"Spike." Angel's warning tone told Spike that this wasn't the time for games.

"Fine fine." Spike said holding up his hands in a submissive manner. 'I'm going. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

Angel watched Spike walk out of his office closing the door behind him, which was odd for him. Angel could still hear Harmony complaining about why Spike always ignores her.

Angel sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.'They're right. I'm the one that got them in this death trap. I signed their deaths, and for what? So I can never become human in a 100 years when any reason to live is gone. We don't help anyone anymore either. Here I am telling Buffy that she's dead and I'm doing the exact thing she is. I can't believe I said that to her. I'm a jerk it's official. She'll never forgive me. They'll never forgive me. All I bring is pain and suffering. Buffy was right I'm not one of them, I'll never be one of them. I'm a monster, it's all I'll ever be.'


	10. AN2:

Hey readers. I just wanted to say sorry I've been flakey with updating. I'm having some trouble with writing chapters because I started this story off an inspired moment and idea and then never wrote an outline for the story, so its easy to get stuck. I'm working on that outline now and hopefully I'll finish that and be updating more regularly. If anyone has any ideas for the story please feel free to suggest them because it'll definitely help me write the outline.


	11. Author's Note, Sorry!

Hey, everyone. So I know you all hate me for posting anything other than a new long chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I made a twitter for anyone who wants to follow me. I'll be using it to update you guys on what I'm working on and what will be updated soon. I figure its a nice way to keep you guys informed while you wait for updates. It's not my personal twitter. If I tweet something it will have to do with my stories/fanfiction. I want you guys to feel free to tweet me and ask questions or just comment. I'm making this for you guys, so I hope you do follow me. My username is madkin18. I hope to hear from you guys soon. :)


End file.
